emerald_maree_the_hedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Emerald Maree
" I'm not special... I'm your average electric hedgehog is all." ~Emerald Maree Violetta Emerald Maree the Hedgehog (ヴィオレッタ エメラルド マリー Emerarudo Marī) is a fan character created by EmeraldMaree on DA. ♥ She has quite a few nicknames from various mobians, such as Vi, Vio, and Little Miss Shock. Personality and Brief Backstory Emerald is a 16 year old, lavender hedgehog who possesses the power ofElectric Manipulation. Emerald gained her powers from when she was a mere one year old, when her Father, Vio, A scientist, tried to fuse her with an enhanced piece of his DNA. Her father was surprisingly daring with this, as Emerald was only a mere baby. But her fathers experiment had some after effects, and this left Emerald as a very highly advanced and powerful child. Emeralds Mother Jade tried to warn her husband that there was a huge chance of a tragedy happening, but her father decided to go on with the experiment behind her back. When the experiment succeeeded, however, Emerald's Father still tried to teach Emerald to keep her powers a secret from her mother, as her mother would have been shocked if she had found out about what her father had done. As a baby, Emerald didn't really know what her father was telling her, and this lead to her shocking her mother on accident often as she didnt know what was going on. Vio tried to keep Emerald away from her mother unless she was wearing socks; whereby static electricity was the common excuse from a baby learning to walk who happened to keep dragging her feet across the ground. Emerald is avery friendsly hedgehog who loves to make new friends. She would do almost anything to protect those who she loves and cares about. She always wants to put a smile on a face, and hates to see or cause the opposite. She is a rather contemplative hedgehog, and always goes away to think, mess around with her powers and help other people. She loves to sit in a high tree or a roof, sometimes cliffs, and will think about important decisions etc. If she is not really thinking then she will stargaze. Her mother always tell her that her name was 'written in the stars' when they used to stargaze together; ever since Emerald used to always try to find it, and hopes to find it one day. She can be rather subbmissive at times when she thinks that something is out of her control, but that doesnt mean that she will let people take advantage of her, as Emerald can see past a smiling face. This is because of what her father did. Even though she loves her father,the situation taught her to always see through people and to be careful. Emerald has a few things that keep her entertained and happy, like other mobians. She loves to play her electric guitar(which she often powers up by herself), Play pranks on other people with/with either Sonic/Amy, Listen to music at a very high volume; this links tothe fact that she loves to go out with the girls and/or guys, and go to raves and parties until late night or even morning. She also loves to play sports; her favourite sports are Football, Basketball and Gymnastics, as she gets to show off ehr skills and in particular her surprisingly accurate aiming skills. She also enjoys going around with Sonic on adventures or to explore and to help Tails fix and power up his electronics. She just happends to have an addiction to sweets, just like her creator. She also loves to dance and is surprisingly good at it. Emerald, despite being a rather outgoing hedgehog on the outside, is rather small on the inside. She has an extemely low self esteem and feels like she will never be good enough. When Emerald was around 11 years old, she had her first real crush. However, this was the reason for her low self esteem, and she always remembers it when she sees couples etc. Emerald never really shows her emotions around the guy she likes; she just tries to 'keep it cool' and act normally; although she really wants to do more than just talk awkwardly. She hid her feeling away for years and still does. When Emerald found out about the truth of her fathers betrayal to her mother, she realised theat true love isnt as easy as it looked, and from that moment she felt that love wasnt something that she would experience in her lifetime. Residence(s) Emerald lives in Apotos,Windmill Isle.She also owns an Large Apartment in Station Square; she bought this home here so she could be closer to Amy when she's on holiday.She is also currently saving up for an Large Apartment inEmpire City. She loves to save, and her power of electricity helps a lot, as her electricity bill almost doesn't exist. Her Interactions with others Sonic The Hedgehog Emerald first met Sonic during the course of the beginning Sonic Unleashed (My own addition). Emerald had come outside as she had heard something drop from somewhere and land on the floor. This was one of the Chaos Emeralds from when Dr. Eggman released Sonic from his capsule in space. Emerald, obviously, didn't know that. Emerald thought that this was perhaps one of her plants and that she should go and clean it up. When she got outside, she saw a grey emstone on the floor. Emerald, being the wary hedgehog that she is, quickly picked it up and went back into her house. Later on that day, she kept the 'Grey jewel' in a sidebag and went out to investigate more. While she was outside she was fastening her bag and was about to go to Professor Pickles library (Professor Pickle was a former co-worker of Emerald's father), when she heard something on her ceiling drop. Emerald thought that it could have been another one of the mysterious gemstones, so she quickly transported herself by turning into the flow of electrons and got to the ceiling.She was powering up ready to attack anything that may have been there. When she got there, she didn't find another gemstone, but a blue hedgehog; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic flinched a bit when he saw the purple hedgehog, but then Emerald saw that he meant no harm and still wary, put her hands down. Sonic then apologised for knocking Emeralds plant down while he was running; then Emerald calmly accepted his apology. He offered to pick up thre plant, but then Emerald suggested that it was fine and picked it up herself. While Emerald was on the ground,her bag, which she had not fastened yet, was open, and the gemstone in it rolled out. Sonic realised that this was indeed a Chaos Emerald, and was the one he was missing. This is where Emerald and Sonic had their first proper conversation, as Sonic asked her where she was going with it, and she said Professor Pickles Library. They then decided to go together. Emerald and Sonic have a typical best friend relationship. Tails the Fox Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose Rouge The Bat Shadow The Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Powers and Abilities Because of Emeralds DNA being maniulated and enhanced, she can pretty much do anything to do with Electricity Manupilation. Here is a very small portion of her powers (The ones she commonly uses.) Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism- 'Emerald has the ability to repel and attract objects. '''Electric Jump- '''Emerald can use electricity to jump a huge lot higher than she would usually be able to. '''Electric Discharge-'''Emerald can release large quantities of electrical energies to cause massive damage. She can send out a huge shockwave and a massive electric outburst. This goes about ft; this is a last resort. It will result in her shutting down in the same way she does with her power of Electric Communication- however since this is a lot more powerful, it will take longer for her to recover, and she will need more support, as she will lose all consciousness. When she is in her super form, however, this isn't a 'last resort'. '''Mini Shocker-' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. 'Electronic Invisibility-' Emerald can become invisible when in/on/touching electricity. '''Electric Wall Crawling- Emerald can crawl, walk, run up walls and ceilings. If she is feeling weak or had been hurt, she cant do this for as long. Electronic Communication-'''Emerald can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. She will use this power to disrupt and corrupt Eggman's Robots and gadgets, and if not, transmit the information into her mind whereby she can convert it from its binary state. However, this power, if overused, will cause emerald to 'break down' and pass out. Her powers may be gone for a small while, as her brain needs time to recover. '''Electrical Bullets: Emerald can fire electric jolts in short sequence over a wide area. Expanding Electricity Bolts: Emerald can shoot electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. Puppet Master: '''Emerald can control others against their will as if they were a marionette, even subjects are still conscious. She '''Flash-'''Emerald can create a burst of electricity from her hands which will temporarily blind her opponent; A luminous disruptive charge. '''Electric Transportation- Emerald can transport herself by electricity, by lightning or electronics. This is achieved by either riding the flow of electrons or becoming electricity itself for travel. However, this power is only one Emerald Maree has only found out about recently, and therefore she still struggles to use it, and can't transport very far. Sometimes while practising with this power she may transport to random places. Practice makes perfect! Charger-'''She can charge/ power up electronics. Time taken depends on the amount of power needed by the item and the size. She can also recharge herself by draining the power from objects powered by electricity such as lights, neon signs etc. '''Electric Aura-'''Emerald can surround herself in electricity to possibly become an electromagnetic force. Touching her would cause a deadly electrocution. Emerald doesn't like to use this because she doesn't really want to..kill anyone. But if she is possessed or in her anti form then she may use this. '''Elecrtic Forcefield/ Shield- Emerald can create forcefields of highly concentrated electrical energy or force-fields composed of electromagnetic energy for protection. Electric Drop- Emerald can drop from heights such as when wallcrawling''and send a wave of electricity across a large circumference on the floor. The height she dopeed from can help her to cover a larger radius. ->'Healing'''- Emerald will use the power of her Gemstone to heal people form injuries. The seriousness of the injury may vary the time taken to heal. Special Attacks Gallery BOOMmaree.png|Emerald's Sonic Boom Design. Emerald Maree The Hedgehog.png|Emerald's 2014-15 Reference emerald_riders_by_emeraldmaree-d6w76a6.png|Emerald's old Sonic Riders Design. emeraldeyes.png|Emerald showing one of her powers. emeraldconcpets.png|Emerald's Sonic Riders Outfit 2014-15 colour concepts. EmeraldMareeChannel.png|Emerald Maree's Sonic Channel Styled Colour-me-in. Category:Browse